


Second Chance

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Al diablo los arreglos, I hate you marvel, Las cosas son diferentes, Muy diferentes, My Stony is broken, No es un arreglo, No hay equipo, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony vuelve a nacer, but I Love You, but it does't matter, but it's okey, por el momento, sin pareja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: Tony murió en Siberia, recuerda perfectamente sus pulmones dejando de funcionar, dejándose llevar por la melodía del piano que una vez su madre toco para él. Y esta bien, porque no hay nada para él en ese mundo. Hasta que despierta en la conferencia de prensa de 2008, antes de declararse Iron Man. ¿Qué carajos?





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?).
> 
> Título: Second Chance
> 
> Parejas: Indefinido.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —Diálogos—
> 
> —»Comunicación telefónica o derivados«—
> 
> —Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—
> 
> —Pensamiento de los personajes
> 
> –Intervenciones y aclaraciones–
> 
> « Recuerdos »
> 
> »Dialogo y acciones por transmisión televisiva, cibernética, o similares«
> 
> […] Aclaraciones del autor
> 
> Género: Angst | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship
> 
> Ranting: Mature.
> 
> Advertencias: Daño físico y emocional. Emociones depresivas. Ataques de pánico. No es un arreglo entre el equipo, porque no hay uno.
> 
> Comentarios: Solo algo para decir; al diablo todo.
> 
> No he podido superar Civil War, ¿de acuerdo? Primero JARVIS y ahora Tony, ¿Qué rayos le pasa al mundo? Me tomo un tiempo, pero lo decidí. Al diablo la reconciliación del equipo, no quiero una reconciliación, quiero drama y sangre a partes iguales.
> 
> Si esperan un fic en donde todo terminara bien entre todos, no lean esto. Tal vez cambie en el futuro, pero no lo creo. Tony no impulsara el equipo Avengers, es más hará todo lo contrario. No hay Stony, no romance, no hay un final feliz.
> 
> Extraño a mi Stony, sí. Pero al carajo todo. Si lo quieren roto, estará roto.

 

_**[—]** _

" _Al final importa una mierda si las cosas no salen como queremos. Porque vale más tener una cicatriz por valiente que piel intacta por cobarde."_

— _Bruce Lee._

_**[—]** _

_Lo siento, Tony. Pero él es mi amigo._

_**Yo también lo era.** _

Muchas veces la gente olvida que una simple palabra duele mas que un golpe, que derriba más rápido de lo que puede hacerlo un puñetazo. Muchos olvidan que una sola oración puede derrumbar el mundo de alguien más. No estuvo muy seguro de que sintió en ese momento, si era su corazón rompiéndose, su confianza desgarrándose o su mente resignándose. Otra vez, fue el pensamiento que se hundió en su mente, demasiado atrás y bajo como para prestarle atención en el calor de la pelea pero que, en ese momento, tomaba demasiada fuerza como para poder ignorarlo.

 _Otra vez_ , se dijo, entrego su confianza a una persona que solo lo uso y destrozo a su antojo, que se aprovecho de él como tantos otros, la misma persona que afirmaba haberlo visto como un compañero de equipo, un amigo. La misma persona que, posiblemente, ni siquiera era consciente de sus acciones y consecuencias.

La risa, una carcajada carente de emoción, burbujeo hasta sus labios para terminar en un sonido lamentable y patético, acompañado por la tos ahogada que dejo rastros de sangre correr en su mentón. El sabor al cobre en su paladar no le era ajeno, como tampoco lo era el dolor.

_¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguien esperándote en casa?_

Hace unas semanas hubiera estado seguro de responder  _si, si tenía._  Tenia un equipo, amigos, compañeros,  **una familia**. Una que protegía su espalda de la misma forma que él lo hacía, que lo apoyaba y entendía, que lo veía a él como persona y no por lo que podía dar.

¿Y dónde estaban ellos? Sino siguiendo al hombre que lo traiciono y lo dejo para morir en un lugar aislado.

_Entonces, eres un hombre que lo tiene todo… y nada._

Irónico, ¿no es así? Dar su sudor y sangre por un equipo que lo abandono a la primera oportunidad, que uso sus recursos para darse una vida de lujo, que no tuvo reparos en darle una puñalada por la espalda cuando ya no les fue útil. Un equipo que lo peto a un lado para continuar avanzando, decidiendo que él simplemente ya no valía la pena. ¿Realmente había dado tanto por ellos? Por personas que solo lo acompañaron algunos años, viendo en él las oportunidades y enlaces que por si solos no tenían.

¿Había estado tan ciego?

_¿Cómo planeaban vencer eso?_

_**Juntos.** _

_Nos vencerán._

_**Nos vencerán juntos entonces.** _

En su momento tal vez no quiso ver, no quiso apreciar la grieta que ya existía. No quiso ver la realidad. En aquel momento, rodeado de todos ellos, no quiso ver que  **él**  era el único que sobraba. No encajaba, no era parte de esa unidad. Era la tuerca desconocida que se insertó con el propósito de hacer funcionar el reloj, hasta que la tuerca se rompió y simplemente era reemplazada por otra. Y él, ansioso y desesperado por demostrar lo que realmente valía, los había dejado usarlo, tomar todo lo que tenia por solo una mirada más.

Sin darse cuenta en aquel momento, no vio las señales en si mismo. No vio cuando el hombre seguro y fuerte se derrumbo en una criatura necesitada de afecto y cercanía; cuando el contacto humano se hizo tan necesario que estuvo dispuesto a dejar hasta su salud a un lado, solo para complacerlos.

_¿Tú lo sabias, Rogers?_

_**Si.** _

La risa que se forzó en sus labios fue fácilmente cortada por un ataque de tos que robo el poco aliento que había logrado mantener, llenando sus pulmones del frio aire siberiano, dañando aun más su, ya de por sí, patético cuerpo. Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, por primera vez libres de expresar lo que realmente sentía.

Sabía que podía salir, forzar un poco el traje para poder salir y buscar alguna forma de regresar, mandar una señal de auxilio y no morir en donde estaba. Pero, ¿con que propósito? No había nada esperándolo, nada bueno al menos. Había dejado paralitico a su mejor amigo, el que probablemente lo odiaría al momento de despertar. Había llevado a un niño a una pelea con gente peligrosa, una en donde salió herido. Y luego estaba Vision.

Dios, estaba tan cansado. Demasiado cansado para seguir pensando, para reparar el daño que otros habían dejado en sus manos. Siempre la misma historia, ¿no? Ellos romperían y él lo arreglaría. Nunca había juzgado o preguntado, estaba en él, como ingeniero, reparar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Solo que, por primera vez, el ingeniero no deseaba reparar nada.

Al diablo con el mundo.

_Volveremos pronto, bambino._

Llenando sus pulmones una vez más, un sollozo fue la ultima prueba de sus lagrimas —Mamá— su voz rota y débil, llamando en un último intento desesperado, deseando –no por primera vez– que todo haya sido una pesadilla.

La melodía de un piano sonó en su mente, llevándolo a un tiempo más brillante.

_**[—]** _

—Perdone Mr. Stark— interrumpió la mujer, tomando la atención de la sala sobre si misma, en la que pareció regodearse antes de continuar —, pero ¿en serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial, que convenientemente apareció, a pesar de que usted siempre ha negado querer o tener uno?—

_**¿Qué mierda?** _

Tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo de su parte para que la expresión de sorpresa no se reflejara completamente en sus facciones, inseguro de que debía hacer en ese momento porque, en primer lugar,  _no debía estar en ese momento_. Hace solo instantes estaba muriendo en un bunker en Siberia, su cuerpo aun se sentía frio y entumecido, la sensación húmeda de la sangre aun parecía adherirse a su cuerpo y, estaba seguro, el sabor a cobre de su boca no era imaginario. ¿Entonces?

¿Qué demonios hacia en una conferencia de prensa de 2008?

Sin evitarlo, su mano encontró su camino hasta su nuca, buscando cualquier rastro del frio que sentía, el hielo que en algún momento se había adherido a él. Solo porque no podía tocar su cara buscando la sangre que, sabia, había estado ahí. ¿Era alguna clase de retroceso antes de la muerte? Ver las los momentos mas importantes de su vida como alguna clase de flashback masoquista.

Porque, siendo sinceros, prefería recordar a su madre tocando el piano para él que una conferencia de prensa. ¿Es que acaso su cerebro también lo odiaba?

—¿Mr. Stark?—

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mirada se enfoco una vez mas en la sala que esperaba su respuesta, las miradas puestas en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada pequeño gesto que pudiera ser filtrado. El conjunto de periodistas no había dejado de tomar fotos, notas y grabaciones, como sedientos en el desierto, tomando cada pequeña gota de agua que dejaran caer frente a ellos. Al fondo de la habitación estaban algunos guardias de seguridad, entre los que reconoció a Happy, otros mas con los que se había cruzado hacía ya algún tiempo. Años, en realidad. Ya no puede pasar demasiado tiempo en SI después de todo, o no podía. ¿No podría? Negó imperceptiblemente, decidido a no pensar, especialmente cuando distinguió la figura del Agente Coulson en el otro extremo.

Se pregunto, distraídamente, cuanto tomaría este recuerdo, que en realidad no era tanto un recuerdo. Estaba seguro de que para este punto había soltado una respuesta fuera del guion, hasta que finalmente se declaró Iron Man, ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

—Tony, lee las tarjetas—

Inspiro profundamente, enderezándose sin poderlo evitar, reteniéndose para no darse vuelta y ver finalmente a Rhodey. Al que había estado evitando deliberadamente. Sus ojos escocieron en lagrimas que se negaba a soltar, porque sabia que Rhodey estaba a su lado, parado por si mismo, completamente sano.

Y simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

—Lo siento, la conferencia termino— declaro con voz controlada, firme, antes de simplemente bajar del escenario y retirarse por la misma puerta por la que, recordaba, había ingresado.

A su espalda, ignorándolo completamente, los periodistas gritaban preguntas que no estaba interesado en responder.

_**[—]** _

Llegar a su oficina, lo que fue su oficina, fue mucho más difícil de lo que recordaba. Porque, precisamente, no recordaba el maldito camino. ¿Siempre hubo tantos pasillos?, fue el pensamiento molesto que cruzo su mente cuando abrió las puertas a su paso, deshaciendo desesperadamente la corbata que lo estaba  _asfixiando_. Su respiración acelerada y el sudor frio le aseguro que se estaba acercando hacia un ataque de pánico que, demonios, no debía tener en ese momento. No ahora, no en ese tiempo, no en ese año ni en esa situación.

¡No tenia motivos para un ataque de pánico!

Aún no había atravesado el maldito agujero en New York, aun no creo un robot asesino, aun no fue traicionado por su equipo.  _Aun no fue abandonado para morir._

—¿Sir?—

Un estremecimiento lo atravesó, levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía inclinada, sujetándose al escritorio en un intento por no perder la fuerza en sus piernas: —¿J? ¿Amigo?— su voz salió ahogada, con su vista nublada, mirando hacia el techo a pesar de que sabia que era estúpido.

—Sir, mis parámetros indican que esta experimentando altos niveles de estrés y ansiedad, ¿debo llamar a alguien?—

—Jarvis—

Y tal vez fue lo ultimo capaz de soportar, colapsando bajo su propio peso, solo pudo agradecer que nadie estuvo presente para ver su mayor momento de debilidad. Las lagrimas que durante años retuvo –años que aún no habían pasado–, corrieron por su rostro en interminables surcos por su mejilla.

Supuso que realmente se podía llorar de felicidad.


End file.
